


The Perfect Little Bride

by JannKenneth, Lady_Crimson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Romance, Betrayal, Brother/Sister Incest, Bukkake, Cheating, Child Abuse, Clueless Girl, Daddy Kink, Deception, Deepthroating, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced, Forced Incest, Gang Rape, Gullible Innocence, Incest, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Molestation, Multi, One Shot, Opportunistic Perverted Man, Perverted Man, Pervertibles, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Puppy Love, Raceplay, Racist Language, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tags Contain Spoilers, Taking Advantage, Tricked, Trusting Girl, Underage Sex, Wedding Kink, gullible, smut with plot, tricked into sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannKenneth/pseuds/JannKenneth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Crimson/pseuds/Lady_Crimson
Summary: Little Jessica loves her family - her mother, her father, and her half-siblings. Although it seems that her half-sister doesn't share the same sentiment.It's her half-sister's wedding and she really wants to show her just how much she loves her. Too bad, she won't let her.But then a timely offer to help out comes along, will Jessica take it? It's an offer from her crush - the brother of her sister's husband-to-be, and she certainly can trust him, right? And if among the other men who will be there is her older half-brother, she really has no reason to hesitate.She is safe. She trusts them. She needs to help out. It will be perfect.Or so she thought.
Relationships: Little Jessica/Multiple Men, Original Female Character/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: Smut and Sin Collection





	The Perfect Little Bride

**Author's Note:**

> \------------------------------------  
> JannKenneth's Life Update  
> \------------------------------------  
> Next month marks one year from when I started posting my works in AO3 (in a more regular manner).  
> And I have to say, it has been fun. Ups and Downs and round and round.  
> And I am really thankful for everyone who had read my stories.  
> Especially those who reached out to me through kudos, comments and private platform.  
> Thank you. Thank you.  
>   
> To celebrate (in advance), here is this one shot story that I wrote last year and did not get to properly edit until now.  
> I hope you guys like it.  
>   
> \----------------------------------------------  
> Disclaimer:  
> This is a work of fiction. All characters are made up and were not based on anyone. Any resemblance and similarity to real life events and people is purely coincidental.
> 
> This story is involves rape on an underage character. Be warned. This is a work of fiction and in no way, does this work reflect my stand on this matter in real life. 
> 
> \------------------------------------
> 
> Do leave a comment or a kudos, so I would know if you end up liking this story or not.

_ Does my sister really hate me? _ Jessica asks herself as she picks up a stone from the ground and tossed it at the tall tree nearby. She sighs as she sits on the steps of the gazebo, just outside the venue of her sister’s rehearsal dinner, alone. Her eyes are puffy from crying but still her tears continue to fall. The chilling night breeze doesn’t even bother her. Being alone in the darkness makes her realize how lonely she really is.

_ Why does my sister hate me? I… I’m a good girl, a good sister. But I wasn’t even part of the entourage. It could have been my first time seeing a wedding in person and being part of it, but my sister didn’t even want that. Why?  _ Jessica is unable to comprehend why her sister, whom she loves so much, seems to hate her.

_ She didn’t even want me to be in the wedding rehearsal because she said that I don’t really need to practice sitting on a chair while watching people walk by. I… I even offered to fill in for the flower girl who couldn’t make it to the rehearsal. Because I really wanted to watch them practice. I only wanted to see and be a part of my sister’s rehearsal, her wedding. But she… she didn’t approve. She looked at me like I was being a nuisance and it made me feel so small. I don’t like to feel like such an annoying useless sister. But… she won’t even let me help. _

“Oh. Wow. I didn’t expect to see anyone here.” A man’s voice comes out of the blue, shaking Jessica out of her self wallowing. She hears the man chuckle at her reaction. She looks up to see the younger brother of her sister’s husband-to-be in a crisp black jacket and tie with long gray sleeves underneath.

“Oh…hi.” Jessica blushes as she responds, her words coming out like a rat’s squeak. Her hands quickly move to wipe her tears as she turns her face away. 

“Jessica, right? The bride's younger sister?” Gab asks with a charming smile.

Jessica nods sheepishly while her hands continue to desperately wipe away any trace of her tears. She turns back to look at the man after she manages to wipe all her tears away. He smiles at her and she smiles back.

She has seen the young man for the first time that night and she felt her heart swell just from looking at him. And with that handsome young man here, right in front of her, she feels fluttery feeling in her stomach. She's not sure what’s going on but she knows that she shouldn’t tell him about how she feels.

“You’ll have to excuse me, but the line for the bathroom is too long and I really need to go.” He declares unabashed before he heads for the bushes near the gazebo.

“U-um… N… It’s okay, Ummm... Uncle Gabriel.” Jessica responds as she feels a tingle from deep inside her. She blushes as she looks at the young man’s back. And she almost gasps aloud when she hears his zipper and the loud splashing sound of pee hitting the ground that followed.

At her young age, Jessica knows little about sex. But she knows what boys have and she knows what girls have. She is not sure how they are used but she knows that girls are not supposed to see what the boys have unless they are married or something. The other way around works the same way too. So, hearing the sound of this young man’s pee just seems wrong to her.

“What? You’re calling me Uncle Gabriel? That hurts me so much, Jessica. I thought we were friends.” The young man remarks teasingly.

“O-oh... No, I mean we are- I- that’s what Mom told me to call you.” Jessica says quickly. The sound of the young man’s pee still going on was still distracting her.

“Hey, I’m still in my late twenties you know. And you’re what, nine?” Gab says dragging the last word out into almost two syllables.

“Twelve.” Jessica responds softly, ashamed and feeling a bit guilty that she offended the young man. But she also feels a prickle of anger at Gab’s words. With her innocent baby face and flat chest people are always assuming she's younger, and her height doesn’t help.

“You see? Then you can call me Gab.” He responds as his pee slows and then stops. He flicks his cock around for a bit before he stuffs it back in his pants. He turns to face the little girl with a smile on his face before he zips his pants back up.

Gab has to admit that he is a bit shocked that this little girl is already going through puberty. She just looks so small, cute and shy - far from the bratty and sassy teenager that he expected at the age of twelve. But Gab doesn’t say anything or let his surprise show. Maintaining a smile, he approaches the little girl who sits on the steps of the dark and almost empty gazebo.

“Oh, okay… Gab.” Jessica says. Her words slowing as her eyes focus on the man's open fly while he zips up. "You can call me Jess. My friends call me that.” She responds blushing, afraid that she got caught staring.

“Nice to meet you, Jess.” He responds, ignoring her obvious staring at his open fly earlier. He extends his hand to the little girl for a handshake.

“Nice to meet you too, Gab.” She responds while taking his hand. She suddenly remembers that Gab’s hand was just touching himself down there and she blushes at that knowledge. She feels all tingly inside and she thinks she knows what is happening. She blushes even more at the realization, hoping that Gab did not notice it.

But Gab knows exactly what is happening. The constant blushing, the inability to maintain eye contact and the sheepish smiles, he knows what they mean – little girl Jess has a tiny crush on him. Oh, puppy love. Although Gab is not sure if it can really be called puppy love when he thinks himself more of a stallion than a puppy. And he sees her a bit differently, too.

“So, why are you here all alone?” Gab asks as he sits down beside the little girl.

“Oh… I just… There are too many people inside.”

“Oh-kay. But why were you crying?” He asks. 

Jess falls silent, unable to answer that question without sounding like a brat.

“Well, I think I know.” He adds and Jess turns to look at the man, afraid.

“Earlier, I saw you and your sister talk. You asked to be at the wedding tomorrow, but your sister said no.”

Jess blushes in shame as she remembers exactly what her sister said to her.  _ “Get lost, Jessica. This is my wedding. This is my day. Stop being such a useless annoying brat.” _ Jessica felt so small then and now she feels ashamed that someone else heard her sister’s words. 

Jessica’s eyes well up again.

“No, don’t cry.” Gab says in a soft calming voice as he turns to the little girl and moves closer. But Jess' tears continue to pour out of her eyes. She would have thought that she no longer have any more tears left, but as it turns out she still has plenty. And a more intense feeling of shame to come with it.

"Don't cry, sweetheart. I understand. It’s not your fault." Gab says as he moves his arm over the little girl's shoulders, ushering her to lean her body to his. This only makes her cry even more. Not because she is sad, but because she is happy that someone else understands her.

“Why d- Why does she h-h-hate me? I love her.” Jess sobs. Her arms move around Gab’s waist, her body now rubbing on his while she continues to bawl her eyes out.

“Oh, sweetheart. It’s okay. Your sister loves you. She’s just stressed.”

“I-I just want to help. I just want to be- a part of it. T-to show her that, I love her - my sister.” Jess mumbles as her crying slows.

"It's okay, sweetheart. I understand. Of course you want to help. A good sister would do that." Gab repeated. “Wait… Jess... Do you really want to help?” Gab asks, his voice rising with excitement. In his mind, he laughs at how things turn out so perfectly – so much easier than he had anticipated.

“Yes… Of course I do.” She looks up at the young man. Her crying has stopped but she is still sniffling.

“Well, I think I know the perfect way you can help. And I’m sure your sister will truly appreciate it.” Gab offers with a genuine smile, mostly because he is really happy to give this little girl this offer. An offer that might not be for her own good but will certainly benefit him.

“Really? Wh- How?” Jess asks, eager to know how she can help her sister. For her, this is her only chance to gain her half-sister’s love.

Jess is a product of infidelity. She and her half-sister share the same mother but different fathers. This infidelity resulted in a divorce and her mother’s remarriage toJess' father. Her half-sister has despised her all her life, almost blaming her for the divorce and for kicking the first husband out of the picture. Now, this is her chance to gain her half-sister’s love and friendship, showing her that they are on the same side.

“Well, you know my brother, right? Jimmy – the groom-to-be?” Gab asks, excited now.

“You mean James? Yes, of course. He was my sister’s boyfriend since… high school, right?” Jess asks, trying to clarify.

“Yeah, James. Those lovebirds were really high school sweethearts, huh? So madly in love.” Gab remarks, the tone of his voice sounds sarcastic though, but Jess just ignores it, unsure what the sarcasm would mean. “Anyway, well he’s very nervous for tomorrow. He’s afraid to fuck it all up.” Gab adds, causing Jess to flinch.

“Oh, sorry. I shouldn’t have said fuck, right? Oh, I said it again.” Gab chuckles. Jess laughs with him. “But fuck isn’t really a bad word, right? I mean, a fuck is such a pleasu-… never mind.” Gab stops before he says something inappropriate that may scare the little girl away. Jess just looks at him curiously.

“Anyway, yeah. Well, my brother – James, the guy is going crazy worrying about messing the wedding up tomorrow. He’s afraid of making a mistake and be humiliated. And so, I was thinking that we can do a private wedding rehearsal of our own. A practice wedding, if you will.” 

“And how can I help?” Jess asks, confused.

“Well, James doesn’t want your sister to know for now. She already has so much onin her mind now and she might freak out. So, if you're willing, you can play as your sister.” Gab offers, hopeful that the girl will say yes.

“I… I want to help. But wouldn’t it be weird?” Jess asks. And Gab just chuckles. He can’t believe how easily the plan worked. He didn’t expect that what his brother said was true – little Jess is really impressionable.

“Weird how?”

“I-I don’t know. Me in a big wedding dress? It-”

“Oh, we got that covered. You don’t have to worry.” Gab throws in a killer smile that shows off his deep gorgeous dimples. “So?” 

“I don’t know. Will everyone be there?” Jess asks unsure.

"Oh, don't worry. There won't be too many people. Just the most important ones. Just us men and then you." Gab responds, still unable to believe how his words point to the very obvious and lewd act, yet Jess still seems inclined to say yes to it, clueless and willing.

“Well, I would really love to help, of course. I just… it would be-”

“Wow. That’s great, Jess. You really are a godsend.” Gab responds excitedly. “Now, you’re in Room 312, right?” Gab asks. Jess nods, unsure what the young man is trying to say.

“I will come and pick you up later, after this dinner, okay? I really need to go, my phone’s buzzing, I think I am needed inside. You should also come, yeah?” Gab says, very much excited to end the night with a BANG.

“Oh, I will stay here for a bit.”

“Okay, cool. See you later?” 

Jess just nods. Jess watches the man stand up and walk away. Once the young man is out of sight, Jess immediately giggles. The tingling feeling inside her almost explodes into a weird electric sensation running through her body. She blushes furiously as she realized that she has a crush on Gab. And that she will be meeting up with him later that night.

_ I will be helping my sister and my future brother-in-law. There's no doubt that my sister will know how much I love her after helping her this way. Then Gab will also see how good of a sister I am. _ Jess giggles as she imagines the possibilities, her mind going through the most amazing and optimistic outcome. If only she knew what is waiting for her.

**\--- LATER THAT NIGHT ---**

“Don’t be nervous, Jess. It’s just us and a few other men.” Gab says as they stand outside the door. “Trust me, Jess. This will be fun. You trust me, right?” 

“Yes, of course, Gab.” Jess answers. “But… do I look stupid?” she asks as she points to her outfit – a tiny wedding dress complete with a long bridal veil. She feels awkward and self-conscious in that dress. But in Gab's eyes, she looks wonderful. She looks like the perfect miniature version of a bride. And he is sure that the other men will like it too.

"Like I said when you put it on, you look wonderful, perfect. Someone is going to be lucky to marry you someday." Gab responds. Jess blushes. She does remember those words. Those are the kindest words she has heard anyone say to her. And with her huge crush on Gab, it makes her feel so special.

"Now, are you ready?" Gab asks as he holds the doorknob, waiting for her approval before he opens the door.

Jess takes a deep breath. “Yes.” The door opens and the two of them enter. Jess' jaw drops at the sight before her.

“Why are there so many?” Jess asks, mouth agape with incredulity. She can’t believe how many men there are when she thought it would just be Gab, James, and maybe two or three other men. The hotel room is spacious, larger than hers, but there are so many men in this room that it feels much smaller. She can feel every set of eyes focused on her and there are so many of them.

“Oh, they are nervous too. They just want to make your sister’s wedding the best wedding in the world. And there’s only like twenty of us here.” Gab’s words are really not making Jess more comfortable but she does understand the reason. Or at least she thinks that what was said was the real reason. Although Jess is pretty sure that there are more than twenty men in the room. She didn’t say anything about that, though.

“Oh, right.” she responds as she is led towards the men near the bed where a man dressed in a priest’s outfit stands.  _ Is the priest really here? _ Jess asks herself before she gets close enough to recognize the man.

“Paolo?” Jess asks, surprised to see her older half-brother in a priest’s costume.

“Yes. Hi, Jess.” Paolo responds, nonchalant.

“Why are you here? You are supposed to be the…” Jess trails off.

“Yeah, I am already confident with my role in the wedding, but these guys want to practice the wedding and I want to help, so I will play as the priest and I promise to do a very convincing part.” Paolo responds with a soft chuckle. Jess smiles, feeling comfortable now with her brother here. She trusts her brother with all her heart. She even trusts him more than her own father.

“Oh, okay,” Jess responds before she turns to the other guys. She sees the groom – James, the groom’s father – Mr. Raccini and then there’s Gab. Her eyes then turn to the other older man in the group, someone who looks familiar to her but whose face she can’t quite place.

“Mr. Martinez?” she asks. The man has the perfect brown complexion, well-groomed facial hair, dark-colored eyes, wavy hair, and a great beefy build. Despite the man's shorter stature compared to the groom's side of the family, he still towers over Jess' petite form.

“Yes, hija. And you are Jess? It is nice to see you again.” He says with a sweet grin, then extends his hand which completely swallows the little girl’s tiny fragile ones in a handshake. “So, you’re what… seven now?” 

“Twelve.” Jess corrects, that familiar feeling of embarrassment making her blood rush to her face.

“Oh, sorry. Has it been that long since we met? God, but look at you. Still so small, I see. You must have taken after your father.” The middle-aged Hispanic man responds. “You see, my son is fortunate enough to take after your Mom. If he has taken after me, he would be as short as I am.” He chuckles.

“Dad…” Paolo quickly reacts.

“Oh, yes sir. My… My father is a bit on the smaller side.” Jess responds. Her statement was met with laughter from the group of men. Even other men who are listening in are snickering. She looks at them confused, unable to detect her wrong choice of word.

“I bet he is so small, hija.” Mr. Martinez responds with a louder chuckle. Jess is not sure but she thinks that these men are being mean to her father somehow, she just doesn’t know how or why.

“Oh, so Jessica, which do you prefer – a small one or a much, much bigger one?” Mr. Raccini asks with a smirk. His eyebrows wiggle suggestively towards Mr. Martinez. The other man just smirks. Jess looks at them unsure.

“Well, it depends, I suppose.” Jess responds.

"Depends on what, little girl? Depends on which one satisfies you more?" Mr. Raccini responds and a burst of louder laughter from the group follows. Jess is getting more confused now.

“Yes?” Jessica responds confused and a little annoyed. She feels like these men are laughing at her expense and she doesn't like that.

“So maybe a bigger one then, so it can go in deeper places and fill her up more. I bet she would love to lick it all over like a tasty treat.” Mr. Martinez suggests.

"Or maybe she wants a smaller one to match her probably smaller entrance? It would fit better in her mouth. That way, it would be easier for her to suck on." Mr. Raccini adds as he points to a teenage boy from the back who suddenly looks to be more interested in their conversation.

“Just choose, Jess. Or they won’t stop.” Gab says with a chuckle. His killer smile now turns a bit more predatory as he gives the little girl’s shoulder a supportive pat. Jess looks at him and nods. She feels warmth creep on her chest as she thinks of how much Gab is protecting and helping her.

“Well, maybe the bigger one.” Jess responds unsure. "I mean… I do like bigger ice popsicle. It would fill me up more. We are talking about ice popsicle, right?" Jess responds. The talk of a tasty treat, fitting something in her mouth and sucking on it makes her think of ice popsicle. She can't imagine they could be talking about anything else. So she beams with confidence now that she understands what the conversation is about.

“Oh, dear. Adventurous.” Mr. Raccini answers. “If only you knew, sweetie.” 

“Well, let’s make sure you get your fill.” Mr. Martinez adds with a mischievous grin.

“Now, come on, guys. This is my brother’s practice wedding. Can we start already?” Gab interrupts, annoyed. The rest of the men quickly stop laughing, turning to the groom and smiling.

“Sure. Sure.” Everyone responds in unison.

“Okay, now. What should we do first?” Gab asks no one in particular.

"Well, naturally, the first step would be for the bride to walk down the aisle along with her father to the altar. In this case, the bed will be the altar." Paolo responds. “but since you are already here, let’s just skip that part.”

“Then what is the next step?” Jess responds curiously, thankful that her older brother changed the topic. She really did not like the way these men are laughing at her. And if they weren’t talking about ice popsicle, she really can't think of anything else..

"Well, I think we should stick to tradition because that is the very essence of the wedding and I should be prepared for that, too." James suggests.

“That really seems reasonable. But if I remember correctly, you haven’t been to any wedding before, right Jess?” Paolo asks.

“Well, yeah.” Jess responds hesitantly. She would have preferred it if everyone didn't know about that, but if the others know about it then at least they could guide her on what to do.

"Perfect." Mr. Raccini remarks while the other men smirk, seemingly pleased – the opposite reaction to what Jess expected. This puzzled Jess even more.

“He meant ‘Don’t worry. We can help you.’” Gab clarifies. And this makes Jess a bit more at ease at the situation.

“Oh… Thank you.” Jess responds blushing, completely infatuated with the young man and still undeniably oblivious about the lust in everybody’s eyes.

“I have to warn you though, once the practice wedding starts, we have to go through with it all or else James here will not be able to really learn. Okay, Jess?” Gab asks.

“Okay.” Jess answer hesitantly. The question doesn’t seem weird for her but the tone of Gab’s voice makes it sound like she should think it over before she answers.

“I mean, some parts of the wedding are really weird, especially for you knowing that you haven’t been in a wedding before. But just endure okay. Whatever it is, just let it happen. Remember, this is a practice wedding and we know better because we all have been to many weddings before. I am just here beside you. So don’t worry. Just trust us, okay? Can you promise me that?” Gab adds, speaking softly to Jess. He knows that making her agree to this aloud beforehand will somehow urge her to keep her promise.

“I… I trust you, Gab. Of course, I will do it. I am here to help. I promise.” Jess responds, completely clueless as to what she is agreeing to. All she could focus on at that moment is how kind and caring Gab is towards her. And despite her obvious impending doom, she remains blind.

“You really are a very good girl, Jess. And tonight, you are more like a very beautiful lady in that wedding dress.” Gab responds. Jess just blushes even deeper. Her eyes twinkle with infatuation and she feels her knees almost go weak at the small glimpse of a smile on Gab's lips.

“That is awesome then. So, in a traditional wedding, the bride’s father will first show everyone that her daughter is the perfect wife to be – showing everyone how pretty she really is and how good she will be as a wife. Then, the priest and the groom’s family will then inspect the bride then finally, the father will offer his daughter, the bride, to the groom. After the groom, everyone gets to enjoy.” Paolo explains with a smirk. Gab just nods his head at Jess who looks very much lost at the explanations given by her much older half-brother. Her gaze remains on Gab and when the dashing young man smiles at her, she melts into a puddle of jelly.

“Don’t worry. The priest will be telling you what to do. You just need to obey. Okay, Jess?” Gab says as he sees the confusion in Jess' face. But what really stands out is the dazzled look on the little girl’s eyes and the permanent faint smile plastered on her face. He almost chuckles out loud at the clear indication of infatuation.

_ Puppy love? Huh… This stallion is going to mount you like a true bitch that you will soon be. _ Gab thinks to himself.

“Oh, okay.” Jess responds with a smile.

“So now let’s start. No going back now, okay?” Paolo clarifies as if wanting his little half-sister to declare it aloud for some reason.

“Okay.” Jess responds to her older brother.

“Okay. Mr. Martinez, can you please present your daughter Jessica for everyone.” Paolo turns to his father with a smirk, assuming the role of the priest. His father smiles smugly back at him before he nods.

The words barely register in Jess' mind before she hears a loud sound of her dress being torn open. She quickly looks down and sees the large rip in the middle of her dress that goes up to her waist. The front of the skirt of her dress is now open like a bathrobe, leaving her exposed to everyone. Her hands desperately grabbed at her dress to cover herself. Her mind screams at the realization that her thin white panties were the only thing preventing everyone from seeing her private area before she could cover herself.

“This is my daughter Jessica. She is the best woman in my life. I hope your son will accept her as his bride and future wife.” Mr. Martinez declares like a well-rehearsed speech. Jess hears some chuckles mainly due to the absurdity of the man’s speech but Jess thinks it is all because of her.

"You can’t cover up, Jess. That is not how the wedding works. You are supposed to just stand there until the priest tells you to do something.” Gab whispers to the little girl.

Jess' face reddens in embarrassment. Although the young man's words only riddle her mind with more questions, somehow she feels like she disappointed him. She remembers that she did agree to be the bride for this practice wedding, and now she feels guilty for not acting like one. The look of disappointment on Gab's face makes her feel that she did something wrong.

Jess swallows down in shame. She knows that this is what she needs to do to help the success of the wedding – the only way to gain her sister’s love. And so, with no other choice, she reluctantly moves her hands away, letting the fabric of her dress flow down. The long ruffled dress flows beautifully as the excess fabric drapes down to the floor, yet she remains exposed as the dress drapes down to each of her sides while the gaping tear exposes her to everyone. She blushes even deeper. With her new puppy love, she doesn’t want to disappoint Gab. And not following the simple instruction would make her seem so dumb for not knowing anything about how a wedding works. When she sees the smile of approval on Gab's face, she knows that she did well.

“Now, the bride will face her father and kneel down in front of him. Then the father will take out his rod of fatherly approval and show everyone how good of a wife his daughter can be, giving her his seal of approval.” Paolo sounds calm and holy, even if the words that come out of his mouth are anything but. Mr. Martinez smirks at that, loving the sound of that suggestion. Although the whole thing is not scripted, Paolo seems more than prepared for it.

Jess looks at Gab who just nods at her. She tries to smile back before she turns towards her half-sister’s father and then proceeds to kneel down. Jess is thankful that she is no longer facing the other men and now no one can see the tear in her dress that is exposing her panties.

But she soon discovers that the rip in her dress is starting to become the least of her worries. She didn’t even notice how it happened but somehow, she soon finds herself kneeling and facing a swinging thick fat cock in her face.

“Wh-” she yelps as she leans back, away from the swinging cock. She quickly notices how the giant thing’s skin is much darker than the rest of Mr. Martinez.

“Everyone, look and see as I show you how much of a good bride and wife my daughter can be.” Mr. Martinez announces before he leans down, extending his hands to grab Jess' head. The little girl quickly tries to struggle and escape his grasp but he manages to grab a handful of her flowing hair. Her bridal veil slides off and falls to the ground. Mr. Martinez tightens his grip on Jess' locks of hair and when he roughly pulls on them, her high-pitched yelps of pain reverberate in the air like the perfect symphony.

“Let me g-guhwkk… Uwghkkk... gwk…” Jess didn’t get to finish her protest before the man pulls her head towards him, taking advantage of her protesting by sliding his cock inside her open mouth. Her eyes quickly tear up as the head of that thick brown cock hits the back of her throat. She moves her weak fragile hands to the man’s thighs but it doesn’t do anything. The man continues to push himself down her throat.

Two tiny flimsy arms of a tiny young girl are no match to a strong man's arm. And as Jess struggles to get up from her kneeling position, she feels Mr. Martinez’s hand on her shoulder, pushing her down. Despite her efforts the man easily pulls her head closer and impaling her skull even more. She swears that she can feel the back of her head attempting to crack open as the man’s throbbing cock head tries to burst its way through.

_I am choking. I don't like this. This is not right. I don't know why but I think this is not supposed to happen. This is wrong. I know this is wrong. Someone should help me. HELP… Please, someone, HELP ME. This hurts so bad… GAB, PLEASE help me. PAOLO…_ _Can’t anyone see that I am choking, gagging and crying? Why aren’t they helping me? HELP…._

And everyone does see. But unfortunately, no one in the room really cares. Instead of the help she needed, she receives something else – curiosity. In the corner of her eyes, she can see the other men in the room sliding a little closer to see a better view of what is happening to her. She can even see more than one of them take out their phones and take pictures and/or videos. And as she tries with all her might to push this burly Mexican father away, she can hear someone cheer from the back.

“Aaaahhh…Balls Deep…” Mr. Martinez snickers as he manages to slide half of his cock into the little girl’s mouth, loving the sound of her choking and gagging. He hated the girl way before she was born. This girl and her pathetic father are the reason why he and his wife got divorced. The reason why he wasn't able to be there for his kids as much as he wanted. The reason why his kids had to grow up without their real father. And seeing this little girl's mouth wrapped around his thick Mexican cock may not compensate for all his pain, but it is a very good start.

“AAGkkk... Gughkkk… GRAWKUK… AWKK…GWUAKKK…” Jess is choking even more as Mr. Martinez starts to slide in and out of her mouth. And she is panicking. Despite her best efforts to fight back, pull away or push the big older guy away, her situation isn’t improving.

The man's grip on her hair is tight and he uses it to move her head back and forth. He doesn’t even need to move his hips to thrust in and out of her mouth. He moves her head expertly, like it’s nothing to him, like she is just a little ragdoll who isn’t even trying to fight back. Her head being roughly bobbed up and down the older man's large mean burrito cock is making her feel nauseated.

What's worse is that her whimpering and screaming for help seems to fall on deaf ears. She believes that it is because her screams are muffled by Mr. Martinez’s cock in her throat. The fact that no one really cares doesn’t occur to her.

"Take it, bitch. I know this is what you need. This is what you are born for. And tonight is your night. Your wedding night. And you will finally become what you are born to be – a cocksucker." Mr. Martinez announces between his panting. His other hand moves behind Jess' head, joining the first one. He pushes her down, impaling her skull as deep as he can. Then while still keeping her head in place, he makes two ponytails of her hair. Using those ponytails, he effortlessly maneuvers her head around. He slams her head up and down his shaft without regard for her well-being. The hours of longing that he could have spent with his children fuels him to fuck into this little girl's throat - with no care and with gusto.

His thick meaty tool continues raping this little girl’s throat and he couldn’t help but enjoy it. While she continues to scream for help, her screams are muffled into useless gibberish. With the screams of the little girl making her throat vibrate around his thick arousal, Mr. Martinez marvels at the best experience he has ever had in his entire life.

He knows that this little girl did not do anything to deserve this and she definitely did not have anything to do with his divorce or his separation from his children. But feeling that intense feeling, at that very moment, Mr. Martinez is sure that even if this little girl was just a kid they picked up on the streets, he will still fuck her throat like he is doing now – like she is the sole reason why his marriage and life turned to shit.

"When I said balls deep, this is what I meant." Mr. Martinez declares as he buries the little girl's nose in his thick black bush, letting the girl take a good whiff of that strong ripe smell from his bush. Or at least she would if only she could breathe whilst a thick Mexican cock is parked down her throat.

“Awhkkk…. GAWK… N-GRKK-WKKK... URGHHKKK…” Jess tries to whimper in protest. Her hands hitting the man’s thighs. But it only makes Mr. Martinez laugh.

“Understood, bitch? I decide when you get to breathe.” Mr. Martinez snarls as he slams her face harder unto his erect cock, his cock harshly shoving its way down the poor little girl’s throat. Jess squeals in panic. Hearing those words and feeling his rough treatment assures her that he is not lying.

"For the meantime, keep on gagging and choking, bitch." He mutters. She whimpers as she struggles to gasp for air, but all she could take in is his cock, more cock, and more of Mr. Martinez's thick burrito cock.

“What a great bride!” A cheer comes from an unknown man who stands with the rest of the onlookers.

“What a bitch. I want one.” Another voice agrees.

“Did you hear that, Jessica? Everyone loves you. Such a good slut.” Mr. Martinez whispers in her ear. His grip on her hair tightens as he increases the pace of her head bobbing on his manhood. This time, his hips move to meet her bobbing head and his moans turn to deep animalistic growls.

_ Everyone loves me?  _ Jess asks herself as she hears those words.  _ But it hurts. It hurts so bad. Mommy… HELP ME… _

“Point your cameras and move your eyes on here guys, I am about to blow. Watch my little girl choke on her Daddy’s cum.” Mr. Martinez announces.

It was barely a warning for Jess though, as it only took a split second before she felt what Mr. Martinez meant. The force of the man’s cum shoots straight to her throat, hosing her insides until she gags and chokes. She tries swallowing, mostly because she is desperate for air, but of course, swallowing did not work. It did not give her the air she desperately needs; she can’t even keep up with Mr. Martinez’s generous offering of cum.

As soon as the hand on her head lets her go, she pulls off the man’s throbbing and still shooting member. Coughing and gagging, Jess falls on all fours on the floor. The last spurts of cum land on her hair but she didn’t even notice nor care as she desperately continues to gasp for precious oxygen. The thick hard cock that is pushing at the back of her throat is now gone, but she can still feel it inside her mouth - like a phantom cock still sliding into her throat and trying to bore a hole to the back of her skull.

Jess looks miserable. But instead of sympathy and concern, she receives a round of applause from her male audiences. Everyone is looking at her with smiles on their faces and lust glowing in their eyes. Some are still recording her. Some are still taking pictures. Some are rubbing their crotch. But all of them are looking at that little girl and sees nothing but a potential slut that they can share for the night. Like a deer in the headlights, Jess feels exposed and helpless.

“Wow, Jess, you did great. Amazing.” Gab’s voice is soft, but everyone can still hear him because aside from the sound of the little girl coughing and the air conditioning unit running, there is only silence. 

Jess is coughing. Her throat hurts like hell. And she feels so embarrassed that everyone is looking at her but she doesn’t even understand what just happened or what she did. She expected pity, worry and even laughter directed at her but instead, she got applause. Based on Gab’s encouraging words, she realized that she did something right. And that is all she needs to hear - encouraging words from her new crush. Although deep down, she is not sure how choking and gagging is something to be applauded.

_ At least they are not laughing at me, right? _ Or so she thought.

"My daughter did well." Mr. Martinez proclaims as he looks at the little girl who is looking up at him now. Her face is already messed up from the drool she produced and the cum that he abundantly provided her. Her bridal veil is long gone and her hair is more than a mess. Yet somehow, to his amusement, this little girl who just got her throat wrecked, is still trying to smile, despite the streaks of tears that are still flowing down her face.

“Now everyone, it is time for the priest to inspect the bride. While I do that, the father will now show her daughter’s tight flower to the family of the groom.” Paolo remarks. Jess is unsure what is going to happen now. But as her older brother picks her up from the floor, she did not resist it. Somehow the compliments she just got, made her feel at ease. Despite the searing pain in her recently abused throat and now stinging puffy red lips, she did not protest. She soon feels her body being laid down on the bed, her legs hanging on the edge while her brother climbs the bed and positions himself near her head.

“Look up now, child and let God’s vessel bless you with God’s blessings. Look up and open your mouth.” Paolo remarks as he unzips his pants and takes out his equally thick cock. His cock is a lighter shade of brown compared to his father’s but it is as thick and as long.

As soon as she sees this, Jess knows immediately that she doesn't want this to happen again. The compliments she got sounded great to her after the first time.  _ That is all, right? _ She thought after the first one. And so, she was willing to overlook the pain. But by the look of it, Jess realizes that his older half-brother is going to do it again - subject her to such pain.

“Please. I don’t want to. It hurts, Paolo.” She pleads, knowing how kind-hearted her older brother is.  _ He will surely understand. It is not like I don't want to help. Because I do. It's just that, my throat still hurts so bad and I can't take anymore. _

The sympathetic look in her brother’s eye makes her hope that he did understand and would gladly help her. But her hopes are soon crushed when she sees a smile form on his face.

“But sweetie, tonight is your wedding. And brides need to do this, okay? So open up now.” Paolo says in a sweet calm voice as if he is talking to a baby and wanting the baby to suck on a pacifier. But in this case, it is not a baby – it is a twelve-year-old girl. And instead of a pacifier, he is offering the girl his hard eager manhood. He moves his hand on her sister’s lower jaw, pushing it down to open her mouth up.

“No… Ahhh…" She protests and struggles but she is nothing but a child. And as if this is not enough trouble for her, she then feels sets of hands touching her legs. She tries to kick those hands away but whoever it was, manages to grab her legs and stop her from struggling.

“NO… PLEASE… STOOAAAHHHGHHHWKKKK…” Once again, her pleas are silenced by another man’s cock sliding in her throat. This time it is his half-brother's cock. And this time, the betrayal she feels is so much greater than the pain.

“Stop trying to get away, Bitch. Your future in-laws are just trying to see the goods.” Mr. Martinez proclaims like it is not unusual for him to say that. He smirks and the little girl continues to struggle. At least until she feels the cold metal on her skin. She freezes.

*** SNIP * * GASP * * SNIP * * SLIP * * GASPS ***

Jess hears the chorus of gasps and moans from the men. And she is not sure what to think. All she knows is that she is currently deprived of oxygen as her older brother does what Mr. Martinez did to her earlier and the fact that she knows exactly what those men are gasping about – her exposed private area. She can feel the cold air of the air-conditioned room brushing against her private area. A shiver slowly creeps up her spine as she feels a warm exhale brush against her skin.

“Let me go… Stop…” Jess tries to say but it is pointless. Her mouth is so full of cock at the moment that she doesn’t even have room for oxygen. She tries to wiggle her legs away but they are held down. And then she felt something touch her down there. She yelps in surprise.

"Take it, bride... Fucking take it like the bitch that you are. You know you deserve this. This is what fruits of the forbidden tree do best… being a bitch for men who want release." Paolo says, his words no longer in the calm and holy tone. Jess can feel the anger and disdain sipping through her older brother's words and at that moment, she asks herself a question she never expected –  _ Does my older brother, Paolo, hate me, too? _ Her thought was soon interrupted by Mr. Raccini’s voice.

“Stop pulling away, slut.” The big bearded man announces. He smirks before he spits into the little girl’s exposed pussy. Despite the pain of having a thick meaty cock abusing her already raw throat, she still manages to notice a finger touch her down there. She tries to gasp in shock.

“Such a nice tight pussy, huh?” Mr. Martinez declares with a smirk as he proudly presents his ex-wife’s daughter’s young underage pussy to a married man he barely knows.

“Stop… No…” Jess tries to whimper but instead, her words are silenced by the sudden onset of cum flooding her throat. Fortunately, in her contorted position, the cum shoots straight down her throat. She barely even tasted it in her mouth.

“Fuck. Fuck. FUUUCCCCKKKKKING DRINK UP…. BITCH.” Paolo screams in enthusiasm, shooting his load of pent-up anger down his little half-sister’s throat.

“Oh, Father. You are saying such bad words.” Gab remarks with a chuckle at Paolo. Paolo just chuckles back before he falls back onto the bed exhausted. Panting and gasping for air, trying to catch his own breath.

“Sorry. The bride’s mouth is just too sweet. It makes me want to do more ungodly things.” Paolo chuckles as he says this. Jess, however, is too busy gasping for air. Trying to take in oxygen while trying to swallow the gooey cum of her older brother that is still blocking her windpipe. She didn’t even notice a finger starting to slide its way inside her pussy, at least not until a sudden stinging pain makes her body jolt up.

“Goddamn… this slut’s pussy is really tight as fuck.” Mr. Raccini remarks as he gently slides his finger deeper.

“AAAAHHHH… No, please… Ahhh… It hurts.” Jess whimpers in protest as her hands grab tighter on the bed covers. She whimpers as she feels the calloused finger continue to slide inside her. “No Stop…”

“Shut up, bitch. If I want to FUCK you with my finger… I will.” Mr. Raccini declares, shoving his finger deeper and with force while saying the word FUCK. “Shut up before I decide to fuck you with my arm instead.” Mr. Raccini warns. Mr. Martinez chuckles at that. Gab just smirks as he shakes his head. He knows his father too well and he knows that the man is not joking. He had actually seen his father do it and the sight, though intriguing and exciting to watch, is not a pretty one. And given that he kind of likes little Jess, he doesn’t want to see her that way. Seeing that the little girl is still trying to struggle and get away, Gab knows that he has to say something.

“You better listen to your future father-in-law, babe. He never gives a threat that he will not follow through.” James warns the little girl, saying it before his own brother could but for a completely different reason – he just doesn’t want to fuck an already loose pussy. And having his father fuck this little girl with that big fat arm ensures what he fears.

“No, please don’t.” Jess whimpers as she stops moving. Her eyes tear up as she feels the man’s finger deep inside her and he is not one bit gentle.

“Don’t what? Don’t do this…?” Mr. Raccini remarks as he wiggles his finger harshly and aggressively inside the little girl, wanting her to yelp and whimper as she feels it. And Jess did. She whimpers a lot.

“You don’t want me to do this, little bride?” Mr. Raccini asks again as he starts to withdraw his finger out of Jess' little pussy and then slam it back inside in one forceful go.

“EEE-AAAAAGGGHHH…” Jess yelps again. And she keeps doing so as the man repeats this act over and over again. She moves her hand towards her private part, grabs the man’s hand and tries to push it away. But it is no use, the man just keeps harshly slamming his calloused finger in and out of her and all she can feel is pain. But quickly her hands are grabbed and pushed away while Mr. Raccini’s calloused finger did not even skip a beat.

"God. You are so perfect, my dear little bride. Yelp for me. Whimper. Better yet, start screaming. This is your place tonight, bride. And you should know who's in charge. And know that no one gives a shit whether you like this or not. This is what brides do, so you better open up that tight pussy for me.” Mr. Raccini declares as a second finger joins the first before slamming harder back into her.

“Please… Ahhhh... AAAAhhhh…” Jess pleads as she looks at Gab who is now holding her hands down. She feels betrayed as the young man just looks at her and smiled.

“This is your big night, little Jess. You better start enjoying this soon, the choice tonight is never yours.” Gab responds to the little girl.

"Please, Gab… AAAAAAHHHHH…HELP… IT HURTS…" Jess starts to plead to the young man, hoping that he, among all the men in the room, would understand her and help her. 

“Yes, Jess. It hurts. But don’t try to pull away, my father decides when it’s over.” Gab says with an evil smile.

Jess is confused. She doesn't know what to believe now. Gab is a very good and kind young man, he seems to be the perfect gentleman. But this is not that, far from it. And Jess feels so used and betrayed at the young man's words. She feels so vulnerable now. She has heard of girls being raped before, but she is not sure if this is what rape is. Her older brother is here, his sister’s future husband’s family and other friendly men that she has seen before – surely rape can’t happen when she is around friends and family, right?

“And it is not over, little bride. Not even close.” Mr. Raccini responds with a grin.

“Please…AHHHH…” Jess whimpers again as she tries to struggle but still it is pointless. The men, who are now gawking and watching her intently, are chuckling like a bunch of maniacs cheering on their leader - Mr. Raccini. Jess yelps again as she feels the fingers pulling out of her. 

“James, come here. You better take your slut bride now, before I decide to take her myself.” Mr. Raccini declares to which James chuckles.

“Finally, a V-card to take. That’s a first. Her sister was already loose when I got to her.” James declares as he moves closer. Even Mr. Martinez chuckles at that. He can't deny his daughter's sexually adventurous spirit. Even he has crossed the incest line with her. And he is sure that Paolo did as well, on many occasions.

“Are you ready to be fucked, Jess?” James declares before the little girl feels something touch her private area. Jess may not know about sex that much, but she knows that this is not supposed to happen. Not if she doesn’t want it and certainly not at her very young age. But it seems that no one else knows it or maybe no one really cares.

“No… Please no…” Jess pleads, afraid even more now. She turns to Gab, half expecting the young man to laugh and call it all out as a joke. But the young man didn’t and before she could process it all, she feels her entire body being ripped open and apart.

“STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPP… AHHHHH… HEEEEELP… PLEASE…” Jess screams and pleads but there's no one running to help her. She then hears movements around her – the sound of someone clapping, the sound of zippers unzipping, wet sloppy sounds, and then moaning and whimpering. The later ones are mostly from her.

“Fuck this is so tight. So freaking tight. God, I never had a pussy this good.” James gasps, making everyone moan in jealousy. He grabs her legs and spreads them wider as he crams more of his thick arousal inside her narrow entrance.

“You never had a young underage pussy before, dumbass.” Gab responds with a chuckle.

“STOP… AAAHHHH… YOU ARE SO BIG.” Jess screams out which only makes James laugh.

“Oh, little girl, James is not even the biggest cock in the room, not even the average size in the room.” Mr. Raccini announces. “And you will get to meet each and every one before the night ends.”

“Indeed, she will.” Mr. Martinez agrees as the two men towers over Jess' lying form.

“NO… Please... Stop... AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH… LET ME GO…” Jess screams in pain. Her body thrashes but more because of pain than just her protesting. This did not deter James. Instead, this urges him to fuck her even harder. What he lacks in girth and length he makes up with enthusiasm.

“You can squeal all you want, bitch, but I won’t stop until I have my fill. So, you better start learning to love this REAL quick.” James remarks as he thrusts harder into the little girl, getting closer and closer to his climax.

“Take her, son. Take her like the bitch that she is.” Mr. Raccini remarks. James just chuckles between hard thrusts.

“I will, Dad. I am close. I am going to breed this bitch. I will put my baby in her.” James remarks.

“Stop. NOOOOO… Please… AAAAAAAHHHHHH…” Jess screams as she realizes what this means. She doesn’t want to be pregnant. And she knows that she is already capable of being pregnant.

“SCREAM BITCH… This is your purpose in life…” James screams before he roars aloud, his cock starts shooting inside little Jess, flooding her narrow canal with his sticky seed.

“NOOOOOOOOOOO……” Jess screams as tears continue to flood out of her eyes. Her grip on the mattress tightens as she feels that warmth sensation inside her when James deposits his load deep.

“Stop being a bitch. You are still too young to be pregnant. Don’t be such a drama queen.” Mr. Raccini remarks with a chuckle, dismissing her protests and cries of pain.

“Well, the kid is not overacting, man. She is already TWELVE, remember?” Mr. Martinez responds with a chuckle. He finds it especially amusing that the man who suggested all this - the groom - managed to forget this crucial detail. The same man who told everyone to buy a bunch of condoms for tonight.

“Fuck!?!?” Mr. Raccini and James remarks in unison.

“But she is so small… She is only seven, right?” Mr. Raccini panics as he watches his also panicked son pull out of little Jess’ recently bred pussy.

“Tell me I did not get my future sister-in-law pregnant!” James exclaims in fear.

“Don’t stress boy, she can always take the Plan B pill.” Mr. Martinez remarks. “It's only around 90% effective but what other choice do we have?"

“Besides, this was bound to happen. With someone as perfect as this bride right here, I don't think the condoms we bought are enough.” Gab adds, surprising Jess with his insensitive remark – far from the charming friendly young man that she thought he was.

“Now, I have an idea.” Gab declares before he shoves his own brother out of the way.

“Please… Gab… Save me.” Jess pleads, still hopeful that Gab is the man that she thought he was. Her voice is now soft and defeated. She has been crying for a while now and her voice is starting to crack from her loud screaming and pleading.

“Oh, stop pleading Jess. It is of no use. No one is listening." Gab says. Jess looks at this once dashing and handsome young man and she can only feel regret.

_ How could I think that this young man is a knight in shining armor? He can’t be that, right? If he is doing this to me, even if I clearly don’t want to do it, he is a monster. _

“PLEASE… NOOOO…. AAAAAAAAHHHHH…” Jess screams as he feels Gab’s cock slide inside her already cummy pussy. The cock should have slid inside her easier if it was not bigger than the previous one. So much bigger, that the little girl feels like he is splitting her in two.

“Fuck. She is tight. And thanks for the lube bro.” Gab remarks with a chuckle.

"What are you doing, Gab?" Mr. Raccini asks confused. His other son, James still looks troubled by the fact that he just came inside his future wife's much younger sister.

"Can't you see? I am having my turn. The groom's brother always tries the bride out after the groom." Gab replies nonchalantly.

"I mean, you might get her pregnant." Mr. Raccini asked in mortified annoyance.

"Oh, I see." It was Mr. Martinez who understood Gab's plan. "If we all abandon the condom, then it would be hard to know who the father is." He adds, amazed at the younger man's quick thinking.

"And of course, there’s Plan B. And then there's abortion if the rest doesn’t work." Paolo adds.

“Then, I should have fucked her before you, Gab. Now, she’ll be too loose for me.” Mr. Raccini remarks, quickly recovering from his horrified and shocked state.

“STOP… NOOOO… It HURTS… TAKE IT OUT…” Jess screams again. The wet sloppy sounds of her cummy pussy being fucked by a different and much bigger cock echoes in the room.

“You’re just a fuck doll, bitch. You were born for this. So squeal if it helps, but you better relax and open up because like it or not, I will make it fit. And I won’t stop until my cum slowly leaks from your wrecked tiny cunt at the end of the night.” Gab remarks as he shoves his cock forcefully into little Jess. She screams and she screams loudly. But it did nothing for her pain. She is in so much pain that she fears that Gab is trying to kill her.

“Scream louder bitch. No one is listening. These men are from the entire floor of this hotel. No one will come and help.” Mr. Raccini remarks.

“No… NO… TAKE IT OUT… NO…. HELP… PAOLO…” Jess pleads to her brother who is now pointing a cellphone camera on her, recording everything.

“I’ll give this bitch a pacifier to suck on. Her squealing is giving me a headache.” Mr. Raccini remarks. Jess screams louder when she hears those words. She tries to thrash her body around to get free but her arms are legs are still being held down. Her vision turns to darkness as the shadow of Mr. Raccini’s cock covers her vision.

“STOP… NO… SHTUKLE… NYEWLSH… ARGLURGHWKSHTR…” Her words are slurred as Mr. Raccini’s balls block her nose and mouth. 

"Lick those juicy jewels, little slut. Keep my juices going and I might even reward you with a mouthful of my cum. I know that is what you want." Mr. Raccini remarks.

“Split that fucking bitch in half. Tear her pussy into shreds. Make her realize her purpose in life.” Paolo cheers as he continues recording.

“I will pin this bitch down and pump her full of cum. We all are going to do that.” Gab remarks as he leans forward. His clothed body covering hers. Their clothes rubbing together as Gab fucks her with all his might.

_ Why is this happening to me? I am a good girl. Why is this happening to me? I didn’t do anything wrong. _

"This is what you want, isn't it?" Gab whispers in her ears as he thrusts deeper into her. "Your pussy is wet for me. This is what you are born for."

_ I don’t want this. I never wanted this. This is rape. I think this is rape. And I don’t want to be raped. I don’t want this. _

“I can tell that you want this. You love this. I am going to rape you and you are loving it.” Gab adds. Speaking out those words makes him more aroused than anything in life, that alone is enough motivation for him to continue spewing these filthy words. He really doesn't care just how much his words are affecting the little girl.

_ I am not loving this. _ Jess says before she feels her mouth being forced open by another cock.  _ NO… _ She wants to scream but her body is too tired now and it is in so much pain. She has never felt so much pain in her entire life.  _ I don’t want to be raped. _

“You know why your sister hates you?” Gab asks not expecting an answer, not with Jess' mouth full of his father’s cock. “She hates you because you are good for nothing. You are dumb, your grades are low. You are useless at home, you are clumsy and break things. You are not pretty, no guy would ever want to be with you. That is why your sister, brother, mother and even your own beloved father hates you.” 

_ That is not true. No. My sister loves me. My mom. Dad. Paolo. They… _ Jess' thoughts trailed off as she sees her brother in the corner of her eyes, taking a video and jacking off. _ That is not true.  _ Jess mumbles in her mind as tears start to pour out of her eyes again. 

“You are good for one thing. Being a slut. This is the only thing you are good for. So, stop fighting and take it like you are supposed to.” 

“AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…” Jess feels Mr. Raccini start flooding her throat with his cum. She gagged and choked again but her mind can only focus on Gab’s words.

_ Gab is a monster. He is a liar. He is raping me now. But… But is it true? Is this all that I am good at? Am I useless without th-... _ She starts gasping and coughing after Mr. Raccini pulls out of her.

“FUCKING SLUT. She is so good. I couldn’t last long.” Mr. Raccini remarks before spitting in Jess' face. Jess flinches but did not say anything. Her mind is too busy trying to understand what is going on, trying to figure out if what Gab said was a lie or the truth. And her body is too tired to fight anymore. 

“You know this is all you are. A fucking slut for every man to use.” Gab remarks as she feels herself being lifted up. A loud tearing sound follows and she then feels the cold air on her ass. “Now be a good slut and scream…” Gab adds just before Jess feels another cock being pushed in her – this time in her asshole.

“NO…… AHHHHHHHHH…” Jess screams. She turns her head to see who it was and it is someone she didn't even recognize. Just one of the guys who was watching her earlier. 

“FUCK. FUCK. FUCK.” Gab repeatedly mumbles as he quickens his thrust. Then with one final thrust, he shoots inside Jess, joining his brother’s load. “This is not over, bitch. The night won’t end until you have been fucked by everyone in the room.” says Gab as he pulls out.

“Please… Let me go.” Jess pleads just as she sees Mr. Martinez take Gab’s place. Her head falls limp as she feels all the energy in her is already drained. Her futile struggles earlier used all of her strength.

“Please no… Sir, no… It hurts.” Jess' words are low and barely audible. She is very tired. Her body is in so much pain that she is starting to feel her body getting numb. But Mr. Martinez just smirks at her.

"I hope you still have strength in you, little girl. I love fucking a screamer. Your mother was a disappointment in that matter, but let’s hope you are not.” Mr. Martinez remarks with a chuckle just before Jess feels the man’s thick burrito cock push inside her.

“AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…” Jess screams. The only response was Mr. Martinez’ maniacal cackle.

She feels so light-headed. Her body is aching everywhere. But her night is nowhere near the end. Her vision is starting to go black, but she can still feel everything. She can feel cocks of different sizes thrust in and out of her, leaving a thick abundant load before pulling out and getting replaced by another one. Those men take turns with her, taking her holes all at the same time. She feels her body getting contorted and positioned so her holes can be fucked all at once. Three men at a time, taking turns at her and using her, but the line seemed to go on and on, never-ending. She couldn't count how many times she was fucked or how many men fucked her. Many times that night, she heard Gab speak to someone on the phone and then a new guy or two would arrive soon after and then join the queue. She passed out before 2 AM, but she knows that her holes and her body were used long after that.

**\--- HOURS LATER ---**

“Wh-” Jess whimpers as she feels herself being tucked in on her hotel room bed.

“Shhh… The practice wedding is done now, Jess. You did great. My brother is really thankful for your help. Now sleep well okay? The wedding will be this afternoon and you will need the strength.” Gab remarks.

Jess' groggy and sleepy mind is confused now.  _ I thought that it was really not a practice wedding and I really was getting raped. Was it all a misunderstanding? Did I misunderstand? Is that really how a wedding works? That is just weird. _ But before she could answer her own questions, she is starting to fall asleep.

“… yeah, Yeah. I gave her the Plan B pill already. Now let’s go.” Gab says. That was all Jess hears before she finally falls asleep.

**\--- THE WEDDING ---**

Jess wakes up tired. Every square inch of her body is aching. She looks under the cover and quickly notices that she is only wearing her panties.

_ Did last night really happen? Or was it all a dream - a nightmare? _ Jess is disoriented and confused.

She manages to drag her aching and tired body unto the shower where she soon notices that she is bleeding down there. Everywhere hurts for her but her private area, her asshole, and her throat hurts the most. But she is not sure if she is really bleeding because of the events of the night before or if she is just on her period. All she knows is that she can barely walk and she is still unsure what really happened that night.

During the wedding, Jess gets even more confused. The practice wedding is nowhere near what really happened during the real wedding. There is no presentation of the bride to the public. The father did not get to inspect her daughter and present her to the future in-laws. There is no choking on a man's cock or being taken by all of the male attendees. 

_ I am sure that Gab told me that it was all a practice wedding. And that is how a traditional wedding should go where all the men get to fuck the bride so that the wedding is acknowledged by the community and the church. But… But that is not what happened to my sister at her wedding. Is it because my sister's wedding is not a traditional wedding? Or maybe I only imagined everything about that practice wedding. Maybe… maybe I… maybe it's just a dream. _

“Great wedding earlier, huh?” A big black man says with a smile to Jess as he sits beside her during the reception. Jess turns to the guy, and while the man looks familiar, she did not know the guy’s name.

“Huh?” Jess asks, unsure if she knows the guy from somewhere.

“Too bad the wedding is not like the practice wedding last night huh? I would have loved it if it went that way.” The man chuckles.

“Oh…” Jess remarks, feeling awkward now. She is unsure about how to continue the conversation. She is still unsure about what really happened to her last night.

_ Is this man talking about the same practice wedding I think I attended last night? It was not a dream? Was it really a practice wedding or did I just get raped – gang raped?  _

“Well, you were really great last night. The best practice wedding I ever attended. Such a brave little girl.” 

“The practice wedding really happened? Why… What do you want?” Jess asks confused. Her mind is still trying to wrap around what really happened to her, piecing together fragments of memory she can remember.

"I just want to say thank you for helping us. It really calmed our nerves and helped us big time. If ever you want to do it again, I would love to be there.” The man adds with a creepy smile.

“No… Please go away.” Jess remarks as she feels her skin crawl from the creepy man’s offer. Upon hearing that invitation, she feels the sudden rise of fear inside her, and her eyes start to water. The black man just smiles at her before he stands up and walks away.

_ It didn’t happen. Last night, didn’t happen. I… I need to forget it happened. Nothing happened. No… It was all a nightmare. Nothing happened. Last night, I went to bed early. My body hurts because I am sick. Nothing happened. _

**\--- THE AFTERMATH ---**

Three months have passed and Jess has moved on with her life. Her sister is now living in her new house with her new husband. Her brother, Paolo, is also with his family. And Jess is back to her normal life, living with her parents. That is until she faints while eating dinner with her parents. She is brought to the hospital and that is when she and her parents received the news.

“Your daughter is pregnant.” The doctor announced and Jess realized that she did not really escape her past. 

“Jess…? No doctor. That… That can’t be.” Her mother mumbles in shock.

“Who is the father?” Her father asks, asking the question that Jess is asking herself.

“I… I don’t know.” Jess remarks, speaking the truth.

_ I have never been with anyone in my life. All those men who took advantage of me that night, they were just my imagination. A dream. None of them can be the real biological father. Nothing happened. I don't know why I'm pregnant. _ Jess mutters to herself. Seeing her mother’s and father’s disappointed gaze hurts her feeling even more than anything in the world.

Jess did not say a word. She did not talk about that incident to anyone. She thinks that talking about it to anyone will only make it real. And it wasn't real for her. And even if she believes that night was real, no one will really believe her.

Jess knows that the only way to move on is to stop opening up the wounds of the past. Or at least that is what she thinks is best for her. Her parents never got the answer to their question – who is the father? Mostly because nobody really knows.

On Jess’ thirteenth birthday, she gives birth to a healthy little girl. Jess' life was never the same, all because she desperately wanted her sister to love her back. And as it turns out, her sister still doesn’t love her and may never love her. And now, she can see that her parents don’t love her anymore. They hate her for “getting herself knocked up” at such a young age.

And Jess knows better now. She knows that no one around her really loved her. No one really listens or cares. But she knows that destiny has someone for her. Every fairy tale princess has a prince. And Jess knows that her prince charming is still out there. The man that will truly love her. The man that she will devote herself to. The man of her dreams, her soulmate and her happy ending

_ Life is all about that – Love, Trust, Happiness, and Hope. _ Jess is stronger now. She knows better.

**Author's Note:**

> \------------------------------------  
> If you like this story, check out my other stories, you might like them too.  
> And if you love my works, subscribe to me, that is if you want to receive notifications in your email for new updates. (#YoutuberVibes #ShamelessPlug)  
>   
> Also, I am very much open to suggestions, comments and criticisms.  
> I would love to hear about what you think of the story.  
> I also want to know if people enjoy reading my work as much as I enjoy writing them.  
> This story is a one shot, but I would still very much love to hear how you envision how the story will continue.  
>   
> Have a nice day and leave a kudos and/or a comment if you liked it.  
> Finally, if you prefer connecting with me in more private platform:  
> You can do so through discord @ JannKenneth#9375 or kik @ JannKenneth  
>   
> Don't forget to show some love in AO3 and in life.  
> Thank you for reading.  
> 


End file.
